Forum:Sam Dreath
Name: Sam Dreath Gender: Male God Parent: Osiris (1st choice), Ptah (2nd choice)or Babi (3rd choice) Mortal Parent: Samantha Dreath Appearance: Short black hair. 6'1 tall with dark brown eyes. Likes to wear the most fashionable cloths around and wear some necklaces under his shirt. He looks just like a normal 17 year old but is actually still 15. Personality: He usually acts calm and confident, but if someone he cares about is in trouble Sam will protect them at the risk of his own life. He has studied about Mythology since he was little and has the mind of an uncatalogued encyclopedia. Besides that he likes to meditate in dark quite places wherever he can find one. History: Samantha met Osiris while on holiday in Egypt studying to Pyramids after she had started her own architecture firm. They got to taking and she fell head over heals in love with him, then he left her a week after they had arrived back in New York, U.S.A. 9 months later Samantha had Sam (named after her) and raised him as a single parent only saying that his father died in a plane accident. Sam was a bit strange from the start, whenever he found a dead animal he would bury it in their back yard and give it burial rights even though he never met the animal before. But he was most fascinated with reading, especially at school. Yet though his teachers scolded him for not listening Sam memorized every word his teachers said and got strait A's throughout his schooling. Yet in the end his mother loved him and gave him lot's of attention insted of growing up with a nanny being his mum. Then as Sam got into his teen's he started saying he could see gruesome beasts following him, so Sam took Russian Fist Fighting lessons from Mr Sherdinof his Gym teacher and memorized every move. As Sam progressed in his studies he started getting into yoga and meditation to keep his mind clear, straight and clam. Then the day after his 15th birthday, on the way back from school Sam was attacked by a Sphinx which came running down a alleyway. Sam quickly headed for it with his fists at the ready. The Sphinx reached out his claws for Sam but Sam moved out of his way and rapidly punched the Sphinx in it's ribs but it overpowered Sam. Sam thought he was finished until a small tremor happened and a very grey person climbed out of the ground and pulled the Sphinx off his back. Both he and the grey person started punching the Sphinx, then the person pulled out a sickle sword and gave it to Sam. Sam proceeded to slice off the Sphinx's head leaving behind one of it's claws as a spoil of war (if it is allowed or not). The grey person went back into it's hole, then a man came out and told Sam that he was his father. After a bit of coaxing from his mother Sam followed Osiris to Camp Pyramid to start his new life as a demigod. Weapons: Sickle sword (Jacob.radon24 (talk) 04:12, October 31, 2012 (UTC)) YOUR CLAIM IS APPROVED!!!